


Fireteam Runt

by mrrunningred



Series: Fireteam Runt [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrunningred/pseuds/mrrunningred
Summary: The adventures of a colorful cast of characters taking place in the universe of Destiny! Some liberties taken with the lore, but I try to keep it mostly lore friendly.
Series: Fireteam Runt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773211
Kudos: 1





	Fireteam Runt

As was typical in the Tower, there were many guardians and citizens going about their own business. Cryptarchs decrypting engrams, the gunsmith was working on an experimental assault rifle, Dead Orbit was having a nihilistic poetry club meeting, and the hanger had someone going over the last checks for his new ship. An Exo-Hunter, wearing blue armor with black trim, his cloak tattered with a red circle on the back. His chassis was painted black with a light blue trim, two protective buckles on his head, eyes and mouth glowing a deep red. Behind him was a plain white ship, a Kessler class that was having the finishing touches placed on it. "Warp drive, cannons, manual controls, all there." he said to an engineer wearing bright orange, with a deep and soothing voice. "But paint it blue."  
"Why?" the Engineer asked, "it wasn't on the basic request form and-" she glanced at the exo in front of her.   
"No idea." He said gesturing to his armor.   
"I honestly think it would look better in red." she shrugged.  
"No!" the man snapped. Unbeknownst to the two, they had a hidden audience.  
From behind a stack of boxes was another hunter, a human wearing completely red armor, and a short cloak that was singed near the bottom. His pale skin was contrasted with his dark brown hair and blue eyes staring intently at the ship. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" the hunter asked.  
"Triple shot of whiskey?" replied the warlock behind him. An awoken man, wearing deep purple robes and a flaming bond on his arm, light blue hair with unfocused yellow eyes.  
"No! Well, yes, but not right now. I meant, Mason's got a shiny new ride, but he forgot the most important part about a new ship."  
"The paint? Would look good in red."  
"NO! Actually, yes, but--"  
A ghost with a laser pointer taped to the bottom of it's maroon shell appeared over the Hunter's shoulder. "Not enough guns?" the ghost asked with a heavy Scottish accent.  
"No Scotty, the test-"  
"What the hell are you two doing?" a female voice demanded. The two jumped and turned around. "Sneaky ninja lady!" The warlock, Fenix, shouted. Behind them was a third Hunter, wearing all white, with a long cloak that had a spinal design on it. The Awoken woman had her hands on her hips, right hand resting on the hilt of her hand cannon, her white hair was always out of her ice-blue eyes due to the circlet she wore. "Yes," she said glaring at Fenix. "I'm so very sneaky. Wearing all white. And carrying a hand cannon." she turned to the other hunter. "Redman, you were due for a report to the Vangaurd twenty minutes ago."  
Redman smiled, "Well, Winter, you see, the thing there is-"  
"And now they're expecting me to do it." Winter purposefully grabbed the handle of her hand cannon. "Get over there before I shoot your face off. Again."  
"Can it wait?" Redman gestured to the ship, "I'm doing a thing." Winter pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head.   
"Five."   
"They really don't need a rep-"   
"Four."  
"But Mason got a new ship!" not moving her arm, Winter looked around the box at the conversation between the exo and the engineer. Then she looked back at Redman.  
"Three."  
"He used the money he stole from you!"  
Winter stared at Redman for a moment. "What money?"  
"Wait," Fenix laughed, "you don't know?" Fenix pulls a photo from his pocket. It showed Winter hogtied with void ropes, hanging off the edge of a shack.  
Winter's eyes widened at the picture, then she glared at it, and deftly twirled her gun around her finger and placed it back on her thigh. "Get the keys."


End file.
